A conventional rug generally includes an anti-slip layer which includes a plurality of holes and a foam material is coated to the anti-slip layer, and a filtering layer is fixed to a top of the anti-slip layer and is made by flexible strings. The filtering layer is fixed to the anti-slip layer along a periphery of the filtering layer by way of heat-pressing. However, the filtering layer includes tiny holes between the strings so that small particles such as pebbles are easily trapped by the strings. The strings are easily stocked by dirt, soils or other sticky stuff, and these kind of stuff stocked on the strings are difficult to be cleaned. Besides, the patterns of the conventional rugs are limited because of the strings.
The present invention intends to provide a rug that consists of a foam base layer and a top layer, and is easily to clean and manufactured. The foam base layer and the top layer are glued together.